rechroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Caufield
Chloe Elena Caufield é uma das protagonistas da fanfiction Resident Evil: Chronicles VI. Biografia Filha de um casal de empresários multimilionários do setor de mineração, Chloe começou desde muito cedo a se interessar por arqueologia ao viajar ocasionalmente pelo mundo com seus pais nas minas de ouro e diamantes de propriedade da família Caufield. Ela se especializa então para ser arqueóloga e continua viajando pelo planeta, mas dessa vez em busca de relíquias. Chloe se afasta dos negócios da família e, mesmo muito jovem, aos poucos consegue recursos próprios para formar um time de arqueólogos e comprar equipamentos ao ir se destacando como uma boa profissional em arqueologia. Após ocorridos transtornos e acidentes em sua última expedição pela Patagônia, sua equipe de apoio praticamente se desmontou. O novo time passa a ser formado apenas por seus dois irmãos e a almirante Reyes, responsável pela navegação das expedições. Ela também é amante de fotos, tendo cursado uma especialização em fotografia na Itália, onde meses mais tarde acaba por vencer o concurso “Heróis do Cotidiano” com uma foto tirada com muito esforço no alto da Patagônia. Chloe é valente e está aprendendo a se tornar uma grande líder, pois ela é uma das herdeiras de um império. Entretanto isso não chama muito a atenção da garota, que prefere dizer que o mundo é o seu lar e opta por combinar suas grandes paixões, que são a arqueologia e a fotografia. Resident Evil: Chronicles VI Chloe está procurando uma relíquia chamada Golden Lynx, que após exaustivos estudos, acaba por descobrir que pode estar na tríade japonesa de Mittsushima. Fascinada por tal artefato desde que começou a estudar arqueologia, sabe-se que ele é formado por quatro peças: O corpo do lince e três jóias preciosas que servem como os olhos do animal: A pedra azul da traição, a pedra vermelha do destino e a pedra verde do julgamento. Todas as peças estão em locais diferentes da tríade, segundo antigos livros e pesquisas orientais. Chloe parte com destino ao Japão com sua equipe formada por seus irmãos Sally e Warren, além da almirante Reyes. Curiosidades *Sua primeira aparição foi na quinta fanfiction, no epílogo de Luigi; *É fluente em diversos idiomas, dentre os quais os que ela pronuncia melhor são: Inglês, espanhol, mandarim, árabe, português, russo, francês e japonês; *As músicas de abertura dos seus três capítulos são as mesmas de abertura dos três primeiros capítulos do jogo Life is Strange: To All of You, Something Good e Blackwell Academy. *A ideia de juntar os nomes "Chloe" e "Elena" foi uma homenagem às heroínas do jogo Uncharted e surgiu ao longo da fanfiction. O único personagem que cita seu nome completo ao longo de toda Resident Evil: Chronicles VI é seu antagonista, Gail Engel; *Ainda sobre o nome, ele é a junção das protagonistas do jogo Life is Strange: Chloe Elizabeth Price e Maxine Caulfield. O sobrenome de Max foi copiado incorretamente pelo criador da personagem e o mesmo preferiu mantê-lo como "Caufield"; *O número 4 aparece várias vezes nos capítulos de Chloe de forma explícita ou implícita. Isso é uma referência à associação que os japoneses fazem desse número com a morte; *As três gemas do Golden Lynx são encontradas na fanfiction na seguinte ordem: vermelha, verde e azul. Essa é a mesma ordem em que elas são encontradas em Resident Evil 4 e ocorreu por mera coincidência. Inspirações Chloe possui personalidades diferentes ao longo da fanfiction. No seu primeiro capítulo, ela é inspirada em Lara Croft, da franquia Tomb Raider; no segundo, em Malcolm Reynolds da série Firefly e no terceiro, em Joyce Byers de Stranger Things. Ela possui ainda inspiração ao longo de toda a fanfiction em Buffy, da série Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Inclusive, a relação com sua irmã Sally é claramente inspirada em Buffy e Dawn.Category:Protagonistas Category:NPC Category:Personagens Category:Personagens Vivos Category:Resident Evil: Chronicles VI